


When He Sees It by thehoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Hikaru is always watching Touya, but lately, he's really been looking.





	When He Sees It by thehoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When He Sees It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46183) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : When He Sees It

 **Author** : The Hoyden

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Hikaru is always watching Touya, but lately, he's really been looking.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46183)

 **Length** 0:14:14

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/When%20He%20Sees%20It%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
